


Amor hecho a mano

by TsubasaAiru



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: AU, Benni/Mats, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mats knows, No Angst, Slice of Life, fluff fluff, por que es mi primer nombre, pure fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubasaAiru/pseuds/TsubasaAiru
Summary: AU dónde Max y Leon se conocen en un orfanato, y su historia comienza desde ahí.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Primero, unas cuantas advertencias: ooc, porque no conozco a estos chicos (lo sé, es triste), tal vez algunas cosas ni siquieran tengan sentido en la cultura alemana, pero internet me falló en ese sentido, así que en el tema escolar, es probable que sea un revoltijo y de seguro hay un montón de faltas de ortografía. 
> 
> Recuerden, es sólo una parte de mi imaginación, nada de lo que van a leer a continuación pasó en la vida real.
> 
> Leon mantiene su apellido original, Max no.
> 
> Es todo. Disfruten.

<https://68.media.tumblr.com/3e8160e2ab25f4fade5a0bf33d6f0ed2/tumblr_olk54rSb1x1r5i1apo1_540.jpg>

Había un niño pequeño inclinado, cubriendo con sus manitas su rostro. Los sollozos eran el único ruido en la grande habitación. Apretaba con fuerza el anillo plateado contra su pecho. Leon iba a irse y nunca jamás volverían a verse, cada vez que ese pensamiento brillaba en su cabeza, el pequeño niño lloraba con más fuerza.

—¿Max? ¿Estás aquí?— La voz de Leon hizo que el pequeño Max apretara con más fuerza el anillo, el dolor físico desapareciendo, dando paso a un dolor que el niño aún no comprendía.

Leon se acercó a Max y cuando lo vio arrodillado y la cara llena de mocos en conjunto con ojos rojos, Leon supo que Max lo sabía. En realidad, Leon no tenía idea de cómo sentirse. Ahí de pie, con los ojitos de Max viendo directo a su alma, Leon se sintió culpable por el hecho de haberse sentido feliz cuando la señora Ann le dijo que una pareja había decidido adoptarlo. ¿Qué iba a pasar con Max? Pero la señora Ann fue clara al decir que sólo se llevarían a Leon. Ellos eran un equipo. No era justo. Leon acarició los cabellos rubios, tratando de confortar al pequeño Max. Iba a suceder, de alguna u otra forma. Alguno iba a irse primero.

—¿Por qué Leon tiene que irse?—Max preguntó, el nudo en su garganta haciendo dificil el hablar.—¿No eres feliz conmigo Leon?— Max bajó su cabeza, en un vano intento de silenciar sus sollozos. Leon siempre había sido el más grande, en cualquier sentido, a pesar de que ellos compartian la misma edad. Era probable que fuera a causa de que Leon era sobreprotectivo con Max.

—No, Max, no es así.— Leon apretó a Max contra su pecho y rapidamente, había una mancha humeda en su playera. Besó la frente de Max, como solía hacerlo cuando la señora Ann apagaba las luces a la hora de dormir y Max apretaba fuerte la mano de Leon —Voy a venir a visitarte, lo prometo.

—Vas a olvidarme, lo sé—Max respondió.

—¡No! Es imposible. Voy a visitarte, lo prometo— Leon colocó el anillo en el dedo de Max, quedaba flojo, pero Max se aseguraría de no perderlo y así, Leon selló su promesa.

¡Beep! ¡Beep!

Los números rohos brillaban, anunciando las 7:30. Max pestañeó un par de veces, recordando su sueño. Maldición, otra vez ese sueño, pensó. Era un recuerdo en realidad, y su subconsciente lo recordaba a la perfección como si Max tuviera aún seis años y Leon seguia aún en su vida. “Bien, entiende, Leon no volvió. Fin”. Max acarició el anillo que ahora colgaba en su cuello. Era todavía temprano para que la tristeza comenzara a inundar su mente y Max agitó su cabeza. Donde sea que Leon estuviera, él esperaba que estuviera bien.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, probablemente Benni. Mats no era un buen madrugador. Max soltó un adelante, saliendo de la cama, quitandose la playera de tirantes blanca y una pantalonera vieja.

—Buenos días, Max. ¿Emocionado por tu primer día?—Benni preguntó, una amable sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Después de la tercera vez que se mudaban dejó de contar y de sentir algún tipo de sentimiento positivo. Max sonrió y asintió.

—Algo así. ¿Papá Mats sigue dormido?— Max preguntó. Él había preparado la mochila la noche anterior. Oh si, al menos un cuaderno y algunos útiles. Él debía presentarse en la dirección y recoger la lista de libros.

—No. Imposible con el nuevo trabajo. El desayuno está listo. Mats va a llevarte, ¿está bien?—Max asintió. No tenía mucho apetito, pero apreciaba que Benni coconara.

—Si, está bien. Bajaré en un momento.

Benni sonrió y palmeó su espalda antes de salir. Él sabía porqué se mudaban, a Max le molestaba ese hecho. Él no iba a permitir que unos idiotas ridiculizaran a su familia. Y él llevaría siempre su apellido con orgullo. Maximilian Hummels-Höwedes. Benni y Mats eran lo mejor y Max valoraba cada segundo que Mats y Benni le daban como una familia. Todos esos imbéciles homófobos podían irse al infierno con sus comentarios.

✿  
—Si algo pasa, basta con llamar, ¿si?—Mats dijo, mirando a Max con preocupación en sus ojos.

—Si, papá.—Max respondió, enrrollando la bufanda azul.

Mats asintió, aún preocupado y besó a Max en la cabeza. Max sonrió, saliendo del auto y despidiendose con un movimiento de su mano. Los nervios envolvieron a Max por unos segundos. Apretó el folder en su mano, suspirando. “Muy bien, Max. Puedes hacerlo”.

Había estudiantes en cualquier lugar, riendo e intercambiando historias. Max parecía un turista, tratando de guardar en su memoria lo más pronto posible los lugares, incluso si sólo fuese por un par de meses. Baño, aula audiovisual, biblioteca, laboratorio de …

El sujeto era alto y Max tuvo que levantar su cabeza para poder disculparse. Y justo así, delante de él, Leon, sorprendido. No, imposible. Max olvidó la disculpa que estaba justo en la punta de su lengua. Max balbuceó, caminando rapidamente fuera de ahí.

✿  
Con una taza de café, Max estaba sentado en una mesa al fondo. El lugar no estaba lleno, por supuesto, las personas llegando al trabajo o a la escuela. Su cabeza dejando de girar con los pensamientos sobre Leon. Se sintió estupido al huir así. Una parte en su cabeza regresó 10 años atrás cuando la mirada del chico y la suya se encontraron. Aún así, la duda no lo abandonó, después de todo, en once años muchas cosas pudieron haber cambiado. Bien, Max seguía siendo pequeño pero ya no se escondía detras de Benni o Mats al hablar. Benni incluso había mencionado que pronto tendría bello facial, además, en cualquier momento podria dar un estiron. Pero, podría haber sido Leon. Sus ojos una combinación de diferentes tonalidades verdes. Ojos verdes y grandes. Apretó el anillo que colgaba en su cuello. No hubo un día en que Max no llevara el anillo. Cuando dejó de entrar en su dedo, Mats le dio una cadena. Para algunas personas, resultaba una estupidez. Un juego de niños. Max nunca lo penso así. Sus primeros recuerdos de su vida comenzaban con Leon. Max deseó que Leon hubiera estado con él todos esos años. Max dejó una carta para Leon, Benni y Mats dijeron que estaba bien si él escribia la dirección de su nuevo hogar, pero Leon nunca lo visitó. Y Max dejó que por un tiempo, el enojo de que Leon rompió su promesa, lo consumiera. Un tiempo después entendió. Iban a mudarse porque algunos niños no entendían porque él tenía dos padres y no una madre y un padre. Y el pensamiento de que su propia madre lo había abandonado, se atoraba en su garganta. En un principio, dejó engañarse. Max vio como Benni se derrumbaba y Mats era fuerte por los dos. No fue hasta que comprendió el cariño de Benni y Mats, él jamás quería volver a ver a Benni llorando y aferrandose a Mats. Así fue como a veces prefería no hacer amigos. Lo poco del liquido quedaba en la taza estaba frio y Max observó la hora en el movil. Justo a tiempo para regresar y prepararse para mentirle a Benni cuando lo recogiera.

Hacía frio. Max se arrepintió de haber dejado la chamarra en casa. Antes de ponerse el gorro, acomodó su cabello con sus dedos. El café no estaba lejos de la escuela. Agradecido con su buena memoria, Max caminó de regreso a la escuela y se sentó en una de las bancas. Faltaban quince minutos para que estudiantes salieran y se arremolinaran en grupos de amigos para deshacer el estrés y bromear. Max estaba desperdiciando tiempo en el móvil, cuando a la distancia, Max observó el auto de Benni acercarse. Su pulso se aceleró, los latidos de su corazón danzaban en sus oídos. Benni y Mats lo conocían bien, por supuesto, ellos habían sido sus padres casi toda su vida, cuidando de él. Pero Benni leía a Max como un mago (Eres mi hijo, Maxie, ¿qué esperabas?), aunque él era paciente y él sabría si Max necesita tiempo para explicarse. Forzó una sonrisa, los nervios jugando con su garganta. "No lo mires a los ojos", Max se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, hasta que su pulso desaceleró y subió al auto.  


—¿Cómo estuvo el primer día, Maxie? ¿Amigos nuevos?— Benni preguntó, interesado, mientras conducía de vuelta a casa.  


Max dirigió su vista al frente y mordió su labio.—Bien. Todos parecen buenas personas. Incluso con este chico con el que choqué y me mostró dónde debía ir— Max se sorprendió al mentir como si estuviera hablando sobre algún programa de televisión basura. Dejó escapar un suspiro bajo. No quería mentir, pero si Benni se enteraba, lo más probable era que mañana a primer hora, ellos estarían en carretera, mudandose a quién sabe dónde esta vez. Max no estaba seguro si podría soportarlo una vez más.  
Hubo charla de rutina. Minutos después, Benni estacionó el auto y esperó a que Max bajara. Benni debía regresar al trabajo. Mats llegaría en unas dos horas, así Max tendría tiempo para desarrollar su mentira.  


—Hay dinero en la mesa de la cocina. Mats llegará pronto. Si surge algo, sólo llama, ¿está bien?—Max asintió. Benni sonrió, Max se sintió culpable y corrió a la entrada antes de escupir las palabras y rogar.  


"Vuelves a ver a alguien de tu infancia, probablemente, y ¡oh!, te conviertes en la heroína de un romcom. Pensé que habías crecido, Maximilian" Max replicó consigo mismo.  


✿  


El aire frío golpeaba su rostro, alboranto su cabello y coloreando sus mejillas de un intenso rojo al igual que su nariz. En definitiva, haber dejado el gorro fue una mala idea. La sudadera no cubría el aire por completo, incluso si llevaba un sueter debajo. Al menos la sensación de que algo bueno iba a pasar, lo reconfortó.  
Leon acomodó su bicicleta en el estacionamiento. Juls estaba esperando con dos cafés. Juls era el mejor. No había tenido tiempo de preparar café en la mañana en la cafetería de sus padres.  


—¿Viaje duro?— Julian preguntó, haciendo un moviento de cejas en dirección a su cabello. Probablemente debía cortarlo, le gustaba corto. Leon rodó los ojos. Aceptó el café y palmeó la espalda de Julian, a modo de agradecimiento.  


—Biología a primer hora, ¿quieren matarnos?—Juls se quejó. Biología era una de las clases que no compartían y Leon estaba agradecido.  


—Suerte, compañero.— Leon le guiñó un ojo. Juls continuó su camino al segundo piso mientras que Leon se dirigió a clase de economía, no era peor que Biología pero la profesora Agnes tenía buenas formas de tortura. Su móvil vibró con un mensaje. Tiró el vaso de cartón vacío y sacó su mócil. Oh, bien, después de la escuela tendría que recoger el vestido de su madre de la tintorería. Un cuerpo golpeó con el suyo, su móvil terminó en el suelo. Iba a gritarle al sujeto que si era un imbécil cuando un chico pequeño lo miró. "Maxie", su mente gritó. Si, no había error de que era Max con sus bonitos ojos, el cabello rubio y sus lunares. Leon iba a acercarse y abrzarlo tan fuerte porque infiernos, Max estaba delante de él y oh Dios, cómo lo había extrañado. Max balbuceó y en segundos él había desaparecido.  


Ahí parado, Leon frunció el ceño. Leon recogió su móvil, aliviado cuando vio que estaba intacto. Sintió el anillo moverse en su cuello. Algo se apretó en su pecho. Max sólo huyó. Después de años deseando volver a ver a Max y él por su parte, no quería verlo. Era justo, él no cumplió su promesa de visitarlo. Trató, si. Al regresar al orfanato, Max le había dejado una carta con la dirección de su nuevo hogar. Leon fue y Max no estaba ahí, al parecer la casa estaba en venta. Regresó al orfanato, ellos mantenían actualizada la información, pero la señora Ann se había retirado y el nuevo personal se negó a darle una pista siquiera.  


✿  


Justo en la entrada, Leon observó la cafeteria, su mirada recorrió el lugar por completo. Max estaba ausente. La cafetería no era el único lugar donde se podría comer, algunos comían en el campo de fútbol. Julian estaba ya sentado en una mesa, esperando por él. Juzgando por la mirada de Julian, lo más probable era que Leon tenía una expresión confusa en su cara.  


—¿Pasó algo malo?—Julian preguntó.  


Cada persona que conocía a Leon, sabía sobre Max. De alguna u otra forma, Leon terminaba diciendo el nombre de Max. "Estoy seguro que Max sigue siendo pequeño", "Oh, mira. Es igual al color de los ojos de Max"  


—Estoy seguro que vi a Max. Bueno, chocamos y no tengo ninguna duda de que era él. Pero él simplemente huyó— Leon suspiró, ni siquiera había ido por una charola.  


—Oh, vaya.— Julian le dirigión una mirada conocedora. —¿Estás seguro que era él? ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la que me hiciste correr por todo el centro comercial porque creíste haberlo visto y el tipo en cuestión era como de 40 años y llamó a la policia? Me refiero a, no dudo de tu capacidad, pero hay un montón de sujetos con cabello rubio y ojos verdes y de estatura no exactamente baja. Y eso sólo es una suposición. Y ¿si es más alto ahora o tiñó su cabello de rosa o es un criminal juvenil?— Julian terminó de decir, sorbiendo de su jugo.  


—¿En serio, Juls?— Leon lo miró incredulo. —¿Criminal juvenil? Max no es así, lo sé. Obviamente vi el lunar de Max, a un lado de su boca. Era Max y él no quería verme.  


—Romántico, amigo. ¿Cómo una persona que no vez en más de diez años te puede afectar así?—Julian preguntó, apuntandole con un tenedor.  


—No se trata de sólo una persona. Se trata de Max.— Leon dijo, robando la mitad del sandwich de Julian.  


—Oh, claro. Como sea, espera al final de clases. Ya sabes, tal vez y comparten alguna clase. Y luego lo acorralas, lo besas, le declaras tu amor incondicional y se casan. ¿Qué te parece? Soy un genio, lo sé. — Leon le lanzó una servilleta echa bolita, Julian la esquivó. Bien, esperaría el termino de las clases, y en lo demás, Leon frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Julian decía esos comentarios cada vez que Leon hablaba de Max? No lo sabía.  


✿  


Inglés y Química. Compartían esas clases. Max Hummels-Höwedes, era Max, su Max. Su estado de ánimo empeoró cuando Max no se presentó a ninguna de las clases. Era seguro que Max tendría que regresar al día siguiente, y Leon se discuplaría.  


✿  


Mats lo despertó, sacudiendo su hombro. Se había quedado dormido en el sillón. Max talló sus ojos con las plamas de sus manos en un intengo de alejar el sueño. Cuando Max entró, dejó la mochila en la cocina. Benni había dejado impresiones de lugares de comida rápida con entrega a domicilio. Se dirigió a la sala para coger su móvil. Se sentó y su mente divagó a la mañana de ese día. Las dudas comenzaban a disiparse. No quería pensar en Leon, y posó su mirada en el retrato que estaba sobre la mesita. Era una foto de los tres. Max había pasado dos años con Benni y Mats. Habían ido a un partido (Schalke vs BVB), fue un buen día. También fue la primer vez que Max los llamó "papá". Papá Mats o Papá Benni si estaban todos juntos para no causar confusión. Un recuerdo fue a otro y otro hasta que sus ojos se sintieron pesados y los cerró.  


—Max, ¿cómo te fue?— Mats preguntó, quitandose las gafas.  


Mats lo miró a los ojos porque Mats siempre hacía eso. Max sabía que si le decía ahora, cuando el momento de que Benni se enterara, llegara, quizá Mats manejaría la situación. No era el fin del mundo, se saltó un día de escuela, pero para Benni sería como una declaración de que debía irse, porque de seguro algunos idiotas había comenzado a molestarlo. Benni ni siquiera le daría una oportunidad de explicarse. Tomó aire antes de hablar.  


—No lo sé. Terminé en una cafeteria cerca de la escuela. Creí haber visto a Leon y ahora me siento estupido. No tenía porque huír así, si en todo caso realmente era Leon.— 

Max suspiró. Ahora que lo pensato, lo más sensato era abrazar a Leon, la duda aún existía, pero los sentidos de Max le gritaban que era él. El huir quizá sólo fue un mecanismo en caso de que Leon no lo recordara. Habían sido once años, Max no podría culparlo.  
Mats apretó su hombro. —Está bien. Voy a tratar de explicarle a Benni.— Max asintió, la tensión en su cuerpo desapareciendo.—Traje pizza. Asumí que estabas desempacando ya que no contestabas.  


—No sé si deba. Podriamos estarnos mudando la siguiente semana o mes. —Max sonrió debilmente.  
Mats rodó los ojos. —Confiemos en Benni esta vez.  


✿  


La alarma sonó antes de lo usual, justo como Leon la había programado la noche anterior. Durmió muy pocas horas. Preguntas bombardeaban su cabeza: ¿Y si Max no regresaba el día sigueinte? ¿Si huía de nuevo? O no quería hablar con Leon porque no lo recordaba. Ese pensamiento causó un tirón de dolor en su pecho. Se lvantó de la cama. Quizá su madre aún no despertaba. Leon trató de no hacer ruido. Se sirvió un vaso de leche mientras comía una rebanada de pan tostado con mermelada. Al terminar, lavó el vaso y tomó la mochila de la sala. Se subió a la bicicleta y comezó un viaje a la escuela.  


Leon disfrutaba andar en bicicleta a pesar del clima. La escuela no estaba lejosde su casa y fue por eso que su padre le compró una bicicleta cuando comenzó la secundaria. Julian y él a veces salían en bicicleta por la pequeña ciudad, recorriendo bazares. Libros o música. Solían, hasta que el profesor de Literatura, Manuel Neuer, presentó un pryecto. Al inscribirte, recibias un número de telefono o una dirección de correo electronico. Julian pasaba horas hablando con un tipo llamado Joshua. El objetivo era el intercambio de culturas o formas de vida en cada ciudad. No tenía sentido para Leon, Facebook hacía el trabajo muy bien, pero Julian parecía feliz. Minutos después, estacionó la bicicleta en el apartado especial en el estacionamiento. Había pocas personas dispersas, estudiando, leyendo o escuchando música. En la parte del estacionamiento, había bancas y la vista era perfecta para saber cuando Max llegara. Colocó la mochila en la mesa. Leon subió el gorro de la sudadera sobre el gorro que se había puesto antes de salir de casa. Hacía frío. Mientras Leon esperaba por Max, se puso los audifonos, escuchando música.  


Un auto se detuvo y Max bajó de el. Leon no podía ver si la personas dentro del auto era su madre o padre o incluso hermanos mayores. Leon moría por volver a conocer a Max. El auto desapareció. Leon esperó antes de atacar. Max caminó hacia la entrada. Respirando profundo, Leon tomó su mochila y guardó los audifonos. A unos cuantos pasos cerca de Max, Leon habló.  


—¿Max?—Leon preguntó.

Max volteó. Después de tanto tiempo, Max aún conservaba reacciones desde niños, como cuando alguien lo llamaba y su rostro se modificaba en el de un cachorro asustado.

—¿Leon?— Max contestó, el tono bajo, con miedo.

Su nombre dicho por Max, borró sus inseguridades. Casi baila cuando Max la reconoció. Se abalanzó hacia Max. Sintió los brazos de Max responder, envueltos en su cintura, o estomago porque Leon era alto. Leon se separó, tomó la cabeza de Max y besó su frente, como si ellos aún tuvieran seis años. Las mejillas de Max se tornaron de un leve rosa y Leon sonrió, sintiendo cálido el pecho.

—León, realmente eres tú.— Max dijo, León observó que no había ni un ápice de enojo en sus ojos o facciones.

—Pensé que no querías verme o que me odiabas. Después de ayer, no estabas.— Leon mantenía sus manos fijas en las mejillas de Max, acarciando con sus pulgares la zona bajo sus ojos, tal vez se estaba asegurando si era real y no un sueño, como en muchas otras ocasiones. Era un efecto reflejo, la sonrisa de Max reflejaba la de Leon.

—Lo siento, de verdad. No estaba seguro que eras tú.— Max explicó.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, tanto León como Max sabían que tenían una charla pendiente. Recordando el papel en su mano, Max debía de recoger su horario.

—Leon, ¿podrías mostrarme dónde debo recoger mi horario?

—Si, claro, vamos.

Se dirigieron al final del pasillo. Leon tenía la sensación de que se despertaría, pero cada roze entre sus brazos y las sonrisitas que Max le dirigía, hacían que Leon regresara a la realidad. Max caminando a su lado. La vida era buena. Max recibió su horario y para su mala suerte, sólo coincidían en dos clases. En silencio, Leon dejó a Max en el salón de Matemáticas, no sin antes apachurrarlo entre sus brazos una vez más.

—Te veo en el almuerzo, ¿si?

Max asintió con una sonrisa.

✿  


Julian se sentó frente a Leon. No lo había visto en la mañana, cuando llegó la bicicleta de Leon estaba ahí pero no él. Su amigo parecía brillar, Julian lo observó detenidamente.

—¿Ganaste la lotería?— Julian comenzó a mordisquear su pan, esperando que Leon hablara.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?— Leon preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Ayer estabas casi ahogandote en tus propias lagrimas y ahora parece como si brillaras, literalmente.  


Antes de que Leon tuviera la oportunidad de contestarle, un chico rubio apareció sentandose a un lado de Leon. Clic. Todo tuvo sentido. El chico rubio tenía que ser Max. Julian frunció el ceño cuando Leon pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Max, susurrando algo que Julian no alcanzó a escuchar. Era impresionante. Julian vio como se le iluminaron aún más los ojos a Leon, tan solo con la presencia de Max. El rubio parecía tímido, pero Julian sabía que eso sólo era en un principio. Max parecía muy cómodo con los toques de Leon, ellos se habían separado por más de diez años. Y aunque Julian no era del tipo de creer a ciegas en el amor, supuso que tampoco era imposible. La conexión era casi palpable, y Julian se sintió abrumado. Estaba seguro que Max o Leon eran inconscientes.  


—Juls, él es Max.— Leon dijo, saliendo de la burbuja de minutos antes.  


—Hey, es un gusto de conocer al famoso Max.— Julian le dedicó una sonrisa.  


—¿Famoso?— Max preguntó y Leon se sonrojó.  


—Si, ya sabes. Es lo que implica conocer a Leon porque él habla de ti casi todo el tiempo. Lo que es extraño, ustedes han estado separados mucho tiempo.— Julian sintió un pisotón, por supuesto, cortesía de Leon. Julian sonrió.  


—Max es como mi hermano, es obvio que voy a hablar de él.— Leon explicó para luego apretar su agarre en Max y besar un cachete. Julian volvió a fruncir el ceño pero no dijo comentario alguno, no iba a jugar de cupido, aunque Julian vibraba de seguridad al verlos y pensar que iban a caer el uno por el otro. O quizá, la conexión entre ellos causaba que se atrajeran como imánes, pero Julian lo dudaba profundamente.  


Después de que el almuerzo terminó, Leon prometió esperar a Max, podrían hacer algo juntos al termino de clases. Julian realmente no quería ir. Max y Leon seguro que tenían que hablar de un montón de cosas, ya pensaría en un pretexto.  


✿  


Benni había enviado tres mensajes de texto: "Max, ¿está todo bien?", "¿Te sientes bien?", "Si algo pasa no dudes en llamarme o a Mats. TQ.". Max rodó los ojos. A decir verdad, no esperaba que las cosas sucedieran de la forma que lo hicieron. Al parecer, todo iba bien. Aún así, Max estaba preparado por si alguien comenzaba con los comentarios sobre su familia. Max se preguntó cómo reaciionaría Leon. Él parecía bastante feliz con su encuentro. Max lo estba también, pero si Leon no reaccionaba de una forma positiva, Max tendría que alejarse, incluso si el pensamiento le revolvia el estomago. Sería injusto que ahora que Leon regresaba a su vida, sólo desapareciera por el hecho de que sus padres eran ambos hombres. Contestó a Benni con un simple: "Esoy bien. También TQ." Mats había hablado con Benni y Max supuso que Benni lo había tomado bien, dado el hecho de que ellos no se estaban mudando.  


El timbre sonó, anunciando el final de la clase. Leon dijo que lo esperaría en el estacionamiento junto a Julian. A Max le agradó Julian. Antes de salir del salón, Max envió un mensaje a Benni diciendo que iría con dos compañeros y aprovecharía para comprar algunos libros. Adjuntó el número de Leon para aliviar la preocupación que seguramente Benni estaría sintiendo. Benni respondió en un parpadeo: "Llamame para pasar por ti". Max guardó su móvil en el bolsillo trasero.  
Julian y Leon reían. Julian era casi de la estatura de Leon, y Max deseó que en el trayecto hacia ellos, él pudiera crecer un par de centrimentos. Era molesto cuando las personas hacían bromas sobre su estatura. Liberando un suspiro, Max se acercó a ellos.  


—Hey. ¿A dónde iremos?— Max preguntó.  


—Sólo seremos tu y yo, compañero. Juls tiene una cita por Skype con su chico, Joshua.— Leon se mofó de Julian y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, lo que sorprendió a Max.  


—Joshua y yo sólo somos amigos. —Julian se defendió.  


—Si, si, claro. Lo que tu digas, amigo.— Leon dijo, haciendo gestos de despreocupación con su mano. Max soltaba risitas de vez en vez.  


—Bueno, los veo mañana. Pasenla bien, ¿okay?— Julian se despidió.  


—Saluda a Joshua de mi parte.— Leon dijo. Julian se alejó en su bicicleta, dejando solo a Leon y Max.—No te molesta ir en bicicleta, ¿no? Si no puedo ir a dejarla a casa e iremos en tren.  


—No, en bicicleta está bien.  


Max se subió en la parte trasera, colocó sus manos en los hombros de Leon sin apretar con demasiada fuerza. Leon condujo a la zona comercial de Bochum. La ciudad sin duda era hermosa. Un cosquilleo se apoderó de su estomago. Se sentía increíble compartir este momento con Leon. Recorriendo una ciudad nueva (al menos para Max), en un paseo en bicicleta. Max sonreía de oreja a oreja.  
Pararon en un lugar con una fachada tipo de revista de los 90´s. Leon ancló su bicicleta y entraron juntos a la pequeña tienda que en realidad era sorprendemente grande por dentro. Un chico guapo acomodaba CD'S en el rincón de la tienda.  


—Hey, Erik, cuánto tiempo.— Leon saludó con un choque de palmas al chico guapo, Erik.  


—Leon, ¿cómo has estado?— Erik sonrió.  


Max comenzó a revisar las estanterias. Tanto Leon como Julian estuvieron de acuerdo en que la mayoria de libros podría encontrarlos en ese tipo de tiendas y ahorrar dinero, para después repetir el ciclo. Max no se dió cuenta cuando Leon regresó a su lado.  


—Este de aquí es Max.  


—Interesante, ya era hora de ponerle rostro a tu insistente charla sobre Max.— Erik golpeó el brazo de Leon en un gesto amistoso, Max se rió.  


—¿Qué? ¿Hoy es el día de dejar en verguenza a Leon?— Leon gruñó.— Ugh, los odio. Bueno, dejando eso de lado, Max necesita un par de libros.— Max le tendió la lista. Erik asintió, desapareciendo al fondo de la tienda.  


—Erik es el mejor en esto.  


Era un poco extraño como las cosas iban hasta el momento. Las cosas no tenían que ser malas, quizá por el hecho de que Leon se sentía culpable por no cumplir su promesa. Al menos Max lo sentía así, hubo un par de veces en que Leon lo miró cómo si quisiera decir algo que estaba atorado pero no sabía si decirlo iba a yudar en algo. Si Max pensaba detenidamente, no tenía sentido que Leon se sintiera así, Max se mudaba tan seguido que el número de la señorita de bienes raíces estaba en marcación rápida. Era imposible que Leon viajara a cualquier lugar siendo menor de edad. No había delito que perseguir. Max tendría que dejarlo en claro.  


—Ya lo veremos.  


Erik regresó un par de minutos después, una bolsa de libros colgando de su mano. Le dio la bolsa a Max, estaba pesada, y Max, Leon la cargó por él.  


—La mayoría están ahí, el resto tendrán que comprarlos nuevos.  


Merodearon por la tienda, añadiendo un par de CD'S. Leon y Max se despidieron de Erik. Leon colgó en el manubrio de la bici la bolsa con libros. Visitaron más tiendas. Leon estaba obsesionado con la fotografía. "Max sonríe" "Max voltea hacía aquí" "Maaaxieee, una más".  


El cielo aún no oscurecia, Leon lo invitó a pasar un rato más en la cafetería de sus padres, Max accedió. El café siempre sonaba como una buena decisión. Pasaron varias calles hasta detenerse frente a una cafetería, había poca gente. La cafeteria tenía un toque hogareño, mesas y sillas de madera adornaban la acera, plantas en macetas adornabas con diferentes diseños hecho a mano. Los ventanales mostraban viniles con la palabra café en varios idiomas. Leon y Max entraron, adentro, mesas y sillas de madera seguían el mismo patrón que afuera. Plantas colgaban del techo, y las paredes estaban pintadas de un café suave. Era un lugar bonito.  


—Sientate donde quieras, le avisaré a mis padres que estoy aquí y dejaré esto en el cuarto de atrás. Y te mostraré lo que es un buen café. ¿Algo en especifico?  


—Un cappuccino está bien. ¿Quieres que te ayude?— Max preguntó, señalando las bolsas.  


—Nah, sólo relajate.— Leon le guiñó el ojo.  


Leon desapareció, Max supuso que hacia una pequeña cocina. Decidió sentarse en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Una chica morena se acercó a él, libreta en mano.  


—Estoy esperando a Leon.  


La chica asintió, alejandose hacia otra mesa. Decidió mandarle un mensaje a Benni, le enviaría su ubicación para que pasara por él. Leon colocó una charola en la mesa, sin derramar una sola gota.  


—Un experto, ¿eh?  


Leon se rió. Max sorbió de su café y dejó escapar un gemido, si, Leon era un experto. Había galletas en un plato, y Leon agarró una, pero en vez de llevarla a su boca, Leon la llevó a la boca de Max.  


—Si, están deliciosas.  


—Lo sé.— Leon lo alimentó un par de veces más hasta que Max estaba lleno.--Es genial volver a verte.—Con un tono de voz más suave, Leon continuó. —Te extrañé, Max.  


—Yo también, Leon. Es genial que ambos tengamos una familia ahora.  


—Si. Te juro que traté de volver a verte pero cuando fui a la dirección que dejaste, la casa estaba en venta. En serio...  


Max lo interrumpió. —No estoy molesto. No tengo ni idea de cuántas veces nos hemos mudado. Está bien, lo juro. Estamos bien ahora y siempre.— Le sonrió a Leon, tomando su mano y apretandola, tratando de darle fuerza a sus palabras. Leon devolvió el gesto.  


—¿Es debido al trabajo de tus padres? ¿Vas a irte pronto?— Leon se levantó, causando que la silla chirriera. Max le pidió a Leon que se tranquilizara.  


—No es por eso. Espero que en definitiva Mats y Benni decidan acentarse aquí.— Max se encogió de hombros, Max continuó después de sorber café, —En cada escuela había cada idiota que agredia a mi familia. Benni es tan sobreprotector y quizá el hecho de que casi siempre llamaban de la escuela por alguna pelea o problema, no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Luego, haciamos las maletas y a la mañana siguiente, ibamos en carretera a cualquier lugar.  


Leon escuchaba con atención. Siendo honesto, Max esperaba que Leon hiciera algún comentario como los que la gente solía murmurar. En vez de eso, Max sintió los brazos de Leon envolverse en su cuerpo. Leon murmuró en su cabello palabras que sonaban a disculpas y Max no sabía por qué exactamente.  


—Ojalá hubiera estado ahí para ti.— Leon dijo, las palabras amortiguadas por su cabello.  


Max se sorprendió ante las palabras de Leon, sus manos recorrieron la espalda de Leon hasta descansar en su espalda. Comenzaron a hablar, sobre todo eso que pasó en el tiempo que no se vieron. Las tazas de café yacían abandonadas mientras compartían historias y risas. El cielo estaba oscuro, la noche tomando el mando y Max llamó a Benni. Max dejó dinero en el mostrador aún en contra de la insistencia de Leon que era una invitación. No fue Benni quien bajó del auto para abrir la cajuela sino Mats. Max presentó a Leon para luego despedirse con otro abrazo. Max se subió al auto y ondeo su mano hacia Leon. Le mandó un mensaje, agradeciendo por el día de hoy y el café, Leon respondió con 30 fotos de ambos.  


—¿Pasaste un buen día Max?— Mats preguntó.  


—Si, Leon me llevó a un montón de lugares y compré lo necesario para la ecuela. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?  


—Bien, todas las personas han sido amables en todos los aspectos.— Mats respondió.  


Al llegar a casa, Mats ayudó a Max con las bolsas. La luz de la cocina esta encendida, Benni de seguro cocinaba la cena. Mats abrió la puerta, dejaron las bolsas en el sofá. Mats entró primero a la cocina, yendo directamente hacia Benni, colocando sus manos en su cadera y besando su mejilla. Max juró que Mats había susurrado algo como "te extrañé, cariño", pero Max no estaba completamente seguro.  


—¿Cómo te fue con tu amigo, Max?— Benni preguntó. Se quitó el delantal y puso los platos en la mesa. Lo que sea que fuera olía delicioso. Los tres se sentaron en la mesa. Max les habló sobre las tiendas y los lugares, lo mucho que disfrutó el día en compañía de Leon.  


—¿El Leon del que hablas es el mismo por el que llorabas cuando niño?— Benni preguntó. Max movió su cabeza en afirmación.  


—Dios, esto suena como una historia de amor Maxie, ¿no lo crees, Mats?— Max se rió suavemente.  


—Nada mejor que la nuestra, Benni, eso es seguro.— Mats acercó a Benni para un beso.— Leon parece un buen chico. Es alto como un árbol y estoy seguro que protegerá a nuestro Maxie.  


—¡Papá Mats!— Max se quejó.  


Terminaron de cenar, Mats y Benni se dirigieron a la pequeña sala para ver televisión y aliviar el estrés del día. Era el turno de Max de limpiar la cocina pero Max sospechó que en realidad era un castigo por parte de Benni.  
Él podría acostumbrarse a este tipo de días. Vagando por la ciudad de Bochum con Leon (y Julian) podría conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo para después regresar a casa con Mats y Benni, no le importaría limpiar la cocina cada noche. Sería mejor si mantenía la esperanza fuera de su cabeza, para cuando se estuvieran mudando, iba a ser doloroso.  


Secó sus manos con una servilleta. Iba a tomar una ducha antes de comenzar la tarea. Salió de la cocina y su rostro se iluminó cuando vió a Benni dormido en el regazo de Mats y él le acariciaba el cabello, arrullandolo mientras tarareaba. Estaban en su propia burbuja, Max se alegró al saber que aún mantenían eso. El canal de deportes como sonido de fondo. Las bolsas estaban al pie de las escaleras, Max subió a su habitación lo más silencioso posible.  


Las cajas en su habitación estaban unas sobre otras en una esquina. No tenía demasiadas cosas. Libros, CD´s, DVD´s, algun comic y una consola de videojuegos, junto a una televisión. Tal vez a Leon le gustaría pasar algunas tardes jugando FIFA. Para eso, tendría que desempacar primero. Comenzaría mañana después de la escuela, aún debía de terminar la tarea. Acomodó las cosas que había comprado con Leon. Encendió la portatil, poniendo música y se puso a trabajar en la tarea. Entrada la noche, recibió otro mensaje de Leon, esta vez era sólo una fotografía con la descripción: Esta es mi favorita :). Estaban en una tienda de música, Leon insistiendo en tomarle otra foto, Max no estaba seguro, su cabello era un desorden, Leon pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Max, juntando sus cuerpos, Max no se alejó pero escondió su rostro en la curva que el cuello y el hombro de Leon formaban, justo cuando Leon tomó la foto. Leon sonreía abiertamente, los dientes y los caninos que sobresalían, hacían que Leon luciera lindo. Max rió, en efecto era una buena foto. Respondió a Leon luego de tomar una ducha y terminar la tarea. "Tu luces bien. Buenas noches Leon".  


Bajó para dar las buenas noches, Mats y Benni yacían dormidos, Benni recargado en el pecho de Mats , sus manos entrelazadas. No entendía cómo podrían estar cómodos en un sillón, los pies de Mats colgaban fuera del sillón. Apagó el televisor y se dirigió a dormir.  


✿  


Leon despertó, preparado para la rutina surgida las ultimas dos semanas. Max lo estaría esperando a un par de calles de su casa, Leon pasaría por él en la bicicleta e irían juntos a la escuela. Por las tardes, pasarían el rato en casa de Max o Julian (si Joshua no estaba de por medio) o irían a la cafetería de sus padres. Max se había convertido en una constante en su vida. A veces, cuando Leon debía de ayudar en la cafeteria y no podían verse después de clases, ellos hablaban por horas en la noche hasta que alguno de los dos se quedaba dormido y la unica contestación era la respiración lenta y suave. Max solía ser el primero en quedarse dormido, y Leon se había acostumbrado a dormir con la respiración de Max como si fuese una canción de cuna.  


✿  


¿Leon devuelta en su vida? Mil veces increible. Los días pasaban con un buen sabor de boca. Benni había conocido a Leon una noche y fue así como Leon (algunas veces Julian) se volvió un invitado regular en casa. Y la casa lucía más como un hogar cada vez, después dde tres semanas en Bochum. Casi nunca terminaban de desempacar. Max aún dudaba pero se borraba cuando recordaba que las personas importantes lo sabían, el poco o mucho tiempo que le quedaba con Leon, no iba a desperdiciarlo deprimiendose. Julian bromeaba sobre ellos, diciendo cosas sobre como parecían una pareja de casados (Primera fase, chicos, todo amor y sonrisas, ugh).  


Max esperaba a Leon en el estacionamiento al final de clases. La próxima semana comenzarían los examenes. Una semana llena de estrés.  


—¿Max, te llegó mi mensaje?— Leon frunció el ceño. —¿Pasó algo?  


Solían llegar e irse a casa juntos, a menos que Leon tuviera que ayudar en la cafetería.  


—No, es sólo que...Hoy es el aniversario de Mats y Benni, sólo quiero que pasen un buen día...solos.— Max dijo, mordiendo su labio, una hábito que mostraba que estaba nervioso. —Y me preguntaba, si podría ir contigo a la cafetería. No tienes porqué aceptar, yo puedoira otro lugar y ...  


—Infiernos, Max. Me preocupaste por un momento. Creí que...ya sabes, alguien te había dicho o hecho algo.— Leon levantó su mentón con su dedo. —Por supuesto que puedes venir, no creo que a mamá le importe, a ella le agradas.  


Salieron de la escuela, Max presionandose sobre la espalda de Leon, la bolita del gorro de Leon le hacía cosquillas. El lugar no estaba lleno, pero por el clima, era probable que eso iba a cambiar. Nada era mejor que un café y buena compañía para sobrevivir a una tarde fría.  


—Max, si quieres subir a mi habitación, eres libre.— Leon dijo, llevando la bicicleta al patio trasero, Max siguiendolo.  


—Nah, no es divertido si no estás conmigo.  


Leon regresó su mirada hacía él por unos segundos, Max no pudo descifrarla. —Hey, cuando se tranquilize un poco, te enseñaré un poco, ¿si?— Max se rió, asintiendo. Leon se puso el mandil y los lentes. Se veía lindo. A Leon le encantaba usar accesorios.  


Gente entraba y salía. Max dejó el libro de lado, admiraba como Leon se movía con gracia, sonriendo y entregando café. Si Leon encontraba su mirada, le regalaba una sonrisa o le guiñaba. Max se preguntó porque su corazón comenzaba a bombear más fuerte.  


Max continuó leyendo, levantó la vista cuando escuchó el tintineo de la ceramica contra el mostrador. Una taza de té y una rebanada de pastel de vainilla.  


—Has sido muy paciente, aquí tienes tu recompensa. —Leon cabeceó hacia el té y el café.  


—Leon, sólo me mimas.— Max negó, buscando su cartera.  


—Ese es mi trabajo. —Leon acarició su mejilla, chispas estallando en la superficie de su peil.  


Max no dijo nada, después pondría el total en la caja, cuando Magda llegará.  


✿  


Eran antes de las ocho. Max ayudó a Leon a limpiar las mesas y el piso, aún en contra de las replicas de Leon y la señora Goretzka. Habían terminado de acomodar las mesas y sillas, y tomaron un descanso en el cuarto de atrás. La parte de arriba, constituía el hogar de Leon.  


—Max, deberías quedarte a dormir.— Leon dijo, aún llevaba el delantal pero no las gafas.  


—No, no puedo molestar más a tus padres.  


—¿De qué hablas? Ha sido genial de tu parte el ayudarme a limpiar. Puedo llamar a Benni o a Mats. Vamos, será divertido. Mañana es sábado, ¿qué te parece una noche de películas o unos partidos de FIFA?— Leon movía sus cejas., Max rió.  


—Deja eso, ¿quieres? Dejame llamar a Mats.  


—Okay, Maxie. Sacaré la basura. Te esperaré arriba, ¿si?— Leon se levantó, arratrando los pies.  


Llamaría a Mats, presentía que él no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de una noche solo con Benni. Mats no contestó y prefirió dejar un mensaje después de que trató con Benni y obtuvó el mismo resultado. Supuso que no se molestarian si pasaba la noche con Leon. Subió las escaleras. Leon estaba recargado en el barandal con los ojos cerrados. Max se detuvo. Mentiría si él dijera que Leon no era atractivo. A simple vista, su cabello no parecía suave pero lo era. Leon tenía unos ojos verdes hermosos, que resaltaban cuando Leon sonreía de verdad y sus caninos sobresalían. La sonrisa de Leon hacía cosas a su estomago. Tampoco negaría que si él era el causante, Max amaba eso. Él era alto, lo que atraía a muchas chicas. Y era un chico de deportes, algunos fines de semana ellos jugaban fútbol. Leon era bueno. Aún con un cuerpo delgado, Leon comenzaba a desarrollar musculos. Y si Leon era malo con las palabras y un poco torpe, él era una increíble persona. Max, en ese mismo instante, quiso probar los labios de Leon, que estaban entreabiertos. Se estremeció. No, de todas las personas en el mundo, no empezaría a enamorarse de su recién encontrado amigo. Guardando su tren de pensamientos, sacudió el hombro de Leon suavemente, quien abrió los ojos y sonrió, como a Max le gustaba. Max no estaba seguro si podría enterrar todos esos sentimientos en el fondo del oceano.  


—Dormilon, no creo que puedas con una noche de peliculas.  


Leon se sonrojó cuando un bostezo se le escapó. —Lo siento.  


—Sólo hay que dormir.  


La señora Goretzka les sonrió, Leon y Max se dirigieron a la habitación. Leon era desorganizado, ropa sucia tapizaba la mayoría del piso, la cama estaba deshecha y el escritorio rebozaba de libros y hojas. Leon se disculpó de nuevo, apresurandose en recoger, o esconder bajo la cama, el desorden, Max se rió, ayudandolo.  


—Voy a buscarte un poco de ropa comoda.  


—Si, está bien. Supongo que solo basta con un short o algo, puedo dormir con mi playera.  
Max se sentó en el filo de la cama, esperando que Leon le tendiera la ropa. Se preguntó dónde dormiría, era imposible que ambos cupieran en la cama individual. Después de que Leon le diera una pantalonera, Max se dirigió al baño. A pesar de que era una talla más grande, la pantalonera se mantenía en su cadera, sin caerse. Cuando regresó a la habitación, Leon dormitaba sentado esperando por él.  


—Leon, ¿dónde dormiré?— Max susurró. Leon abrió los ojos.  


—Hey, eso te quedó bien.— Leon rió bajito. —Aquí, conmigo.  


Leon jaló de él, envolviendo sus brazos en su cintura, y acomodó su cara en la curva entre su cuello y su hombro. Cada vez que Leon respiraba profundo le hacía cosquillas. Max trató de alejarse pero el agarre de Leon era fuerte.  


—Sólo quedate así, Maxie. No voy a soltarte.— Leon murmuró contra su cuello, quedandose dormido. Max suspiró. Menuda ayuda para su problema.  
Pasaron minutos pero el agarre de Leon no perdía fuerza. Max se dió por vencido y cerró los ojos, el sueño liberando su cuerpo, relajandose junto al de Leon.  


✿  


Era un día frio. Ambos estaban acostados en la cama de Leon. Max se había acostumbrado a que Leon lo abrazara todo el tiempo. Sus cuerpos pegados, Max tenía la cabeza recargada en el pecho y el brazo de Leon, una manta sobre ellos. Max husmeaba en el móvil de Leon, revisando las carpetas de música.  


—¿Lana del Rey? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?— Max levantó la vista, esperando la reacción de Leon, quien de pronto dejó de acariciar el cabello de Max para soltar una leve carcajada, Max sintió el cuerpo de Leon vibrar.  


—Hay una historia detrás, ¿sabes? Estaba enamorado de esta chica.— Max mordió su labio, el dolor en su pecho apretando fuerte pero desapareciendo poco a poco.— Al menos eso creía, no resultó así al final, ¿sabes? Sólo un día la vi y pensé: Es la chica más hermosa. Julian se enteró y dejame decirte, nunca sigas sus consejos. No tengo ni idea de cómo se enteró de que ella escuchaba ese tipo de música y él pensó. Oye, si te acercas a ella con la música, seguro que funciona. Y luego, resultó ser sólo atracción física.  


—¿Cómo supiste eso? ¿Tuvieron algo?— Max sintió el cuerpo de Leon moverse, acomodando su peso en uno de sus codos, mirando fijamente a Max.  


—Hay cosas que sólo sabes, ¿entiendes? No puedes explicarlas pero estás seguro de eso. Comenzamos a salir, aún no puedo creer que la idea de Julian terminó mal en un principio así que tal vez si deberías de escucharlo. Me siento como un idiota porque no era lo que esperaba. Eramos tan diferentes. Y cuando la besé, no sentí nada. Pensé que cuando llegara el primer beso, iba a ser como enlos libros o peliculas, algo especial o magico. No sentí nada.  
Mirandose cara a cara, el corazón de Max se convirtió en el big-bang, a punto de explotar de nuevo. Si acercaba su cabeza tan solo unos pocos centimetros, los labios de Leon y los suyos se tocarían. Y algo golpeó a Max. La verdad, lo que nunca se puede negar, no importa que tan duro trates. ¿Cómo se supone que vivirás enamorado de tu mejor amigo? Su cuerpo estaba encendido, Max no podría con esto. Empujó a Leon sin fuerza.  


—¿Por qué aún las tienes?— Max preguntó.  


—Como un recuerdo. —Leon puso su mano en su pecho, justo donde el anillo descansaba. —¿Aún lo guardas?--  


Max sacó el colgante. —Claro que si.  


Al igual que Max, Leon sacó una cadena con un anillo.  


—Tú también.  


—Esto siempre ha mantenido mi esperanza de volver a verte y ahora estás aquí.  


La sonrisa de Leon era la cosa más bonita en la que Max podría poner sus ojos. Alguna vez tuvo una charla con Mats, recordó que comenzaba el tercer año en la primaria y tenía que escribir cómo sus padres se habían conocido. Mats había llegado temprano. Cuando llegaron a casa, Max no sabía cómo acercarse y preguntarle a Mats. Él era bueno leyendo a las personas, quizá porque él era un periodista. Sentados en el jardín, Mats hizo que se sintiera cómodo y comenzara a hablar.  


—Max, sabes que puedes decirnos cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?— Mats le dirigió una sonrisa amable. Max asintió. —¿Qué es lo que pasa, entonces?  


—¿Cómo...cómo se conocieron tu y papá Benni?— La tarea había despertado la curiosidad de Max.  


—Oh, ¿en serio quieres saber?  


Max murmuró en asentimiento, Mats se rió, acariciando la argolla que rodeaba su dedo.  


—Me ofrecieron trabajo en un periodico cuando aún era estudiante. Un día, debido a una emergencia, tuve que cubrir a un periodista que entrevistaría a un jugador de fútbol, Benedikt Höwedes  


—¿Papá Benni era jugador?— Max interrumpió.  


—El mejor. —Mats sonrió y continuó. —En un viaje de última hora, estaba emocionado por la oportunidad. No había oído hablar de él, así que no lo conocía en absoluto, él apenas había comenzado su carrera como una joven promesa.— Max pudo ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Max, que reemplazaron la felicidad de antes, sólo por unos momentos. —Y cuando comenzó la reunión y lo vi sentado ahí, algo en mi supo que era él y siempre sería él. Su sonrisa, su mirada, su forma de ser. Todo de él. Nos convertimos en grandes amigos y si no estaba seguro de lo que sentía cada momento junto a él destruía mis inseguridades. Desde siempre existió esta conexión entre nosotros. Benni es mi mundo, y estoy más que dispuesto en orbitar alrededor de él. Lo malo o lo bueno, todo eso amo de él. Hay momentos dificiles y habrán, pero si Benni está a mi lado, sé que todo va a estar bien.  


—¿Qué pasó con papá Benni? ¿Por qué dejó el fútbol?  


—Estoy seguro que Benni te contará el resto de la historia con mucho gusto.— Mats había dicho, despeinandole el cabello.  


Así fue como Max entendió una parte del amor. Un sentimiento tan complejo y extraño, nunca habría palabras suficientes para siquiera comenzar a explicarlo. En una retrospección del pasado, Max entendió todo aquello que Mats no dijo en palabras. Lo malo y lo bueno. La gente diría que no puedes enamorarte siendo joven o en un lapso de tiempo tan corto, Max no demostraría lo contrario porque eso no importaba. Benni alguna vez le dijo que el amor era tan fácil como respirar porque el amor no tenía reglas ni límites, era el hecho de que eramos simples humanos y todo lo hacíamos dificil. Max no quería que su amistad con Leon se derrumabara pero tampoco quería ocultar lo que sentía. Esperaría un poco más, atesorando los momentos.  


—¿Max? ¿Tierra llamando a Max.  


—¿Qué pasa?— Max sacudió su cabeza, regresando del pasado.  


—No lo sé. Estaba llamandote y no respondías. —La voz de Leon estaba impregnada con preocupación.  


—Sólo estaba pensando.  


"Sobre cómo estoy tan enamorado de ti", Max reprimió su pensamiento con un suspiro.  


✿  


Max era lindo.  


Nunca antes había pensado algo así sobre un chico. El pensamiento no le molestaba. Max era parte de su vida y no cambiaría eso por nada.  


Todo comenzó la primera vez que Max durmió en su casa, Leon sospechaba que había comenzado desde antes. Max dormía comodamente entre sus brazos, estilo "cucharita", su rostro oculto bajo el cuello de Leon, el aliento caliente de Max golpeando su piel y enviando descargas ligeras, su estomago burbujeó ante la vista. Tranquilidad reflejada en sus facciones. Un hilito de baba bajaba por la comisura de su boca. "Tan lindo", Leon se sorprendió pensando. Acarició la mejilla de Max con la punta de sus dedos, piel suave conectando con las yemas. Limpió la baba con la sabana, despertando a Max en el acto. Ojos verdes se abrieron, pestañeando en un principio, luchando contra la luz que entraba por las cortinas abiertas.  


Max hacía que Leon se sintiera completo, él era como la pieza faltante. El lado tímido de Max despertaba una protección hacía Max solamente. Pero no era débil, era fuerte de mente y con un corazón lleno de valentía. La felicidad a los ojos de Leon comenzaba con Max y terminaba con él.  


✿  


Hacía calor, lo cual no tenía sentido. Max temblaba bajo el toque de Leon quien mantenía sus caderas presionadas en el mismo lugar. Ambos estaban semidesnudos, la espalda de Max recargada en la puerta de la habitación de Leon, su mano descansaba en el pecho de Leon, sintiendo el golpeteo de su corazón. La lengua de Leon recorría los lunares en su cuello. Las piernas de Max temblando como si fueran de gelatina. En un agarre firme, Max colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Leon, incitandolo para que acortara la distancia entre ellos y lo besara de una vez. Leon dejó un sendero de saliva desde el cuello de Max a su boca, besando el lunar que Max tenía a un lado de la boca y que volvía loco a Leon. Unió sus labios, saboreando el momento sagrado.  


Era una noche tranquila hasta que Leon se despertó, sudando. Con miedo, miró bajo la manta, encontrando una erección. ¡Una erección sobre un sueño húmedo que involucraba a Max! "Piensa en otra cosa, por el amor de Dios", Leon se recriminó. Abrumado y enojado a la vez. Pensó en matemáticas y adultos mayores en ropa interior. Respiró profundo, pasando sus manos por su rostro.  


Tomó una sudadera y una chamarra gruesa, enredó una bufanda en su cuello. Salió sin hacer ruido, dirigiendose a la casa de Julian. Pedaleando tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Al llegar, sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Julian hasta que contestó al tercer tono.  


—¿Qué diablos, Leon? Son las tres de la mañana. ¿Estás loco?— Julian respondió.  


—Si, podría estarme volviendo loco. ¿Puedes bajar? Estoy afuera de tu casa y me estoy congelando.  


—¿Estás de broma?— Julian se asomó por la ventana, Leon lo saludó.  


La puerta se abrió, apresurandose en entrar, Leon dejó la bicicleta en el suelo.  


—¿Qué diablos significa esto, Leon? La última vez que viniste así fue cuando tu pez, Floffy, se murió.— Julian cruzó sus brazos.  


Subieron a la habitación de Julian. Leon sentado en el sillón individual y Julian en la cama.  


—Tuve este sueño, Juls, y desperté con una erección. ¡Una erección!— Leon miraba sus manos, tratando de encontrar todas las respuestas.  


—Baja la voz, ¿quieres? La gente decente duerme a estas horas.— Julian siseó, pero Leon sabía que él no estaba molesto.  


—¿Qué infiernos voy a hacer, Juls? Estoy seguro que estoy enamorado de él. Una vez, cuando él estaba dormido, todo lo que mi mente era capaz de pensar era que él era hermoso. No me importaria levantarme cada día viendo su rostro, no me importaria darle todo aquello, todo lo que él quisiera. Todo lo que lo haga feliz, todo eso haría. Y ahora que lo pienso, cuando esta chica en la clase de inglés le pidió su telefono, lo único que quería hacer era llevarme a Max lejos. Pero no quiero perderlo como amigo o que tenga que lejarse.  


—Lo único que voy a decirte es que le digas, sé honesto con él.— Julian se encogió de hombros. —Y no, Leon, nunca va a llegar el momento perfecto, tienes que hacer que el momento perfecto suceda. Estoy tanseguro como el infierno que él siente lo mismo.— Leon se tranquilizó.— Oh, si, Joshua, espero que tengas mi dinero.  


—¿Tú dinero?— Leon, preguntó confundido.  


—Leon, conozco tu trasero desde que eramos unos mocosos. Y no estoy ciego y aunque lo estuviera, la forma en que ves a Max te delata, diablos, siempre tienes tus manos encima de él. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me iba atragar el cuento de que: Es como mi hermano y por eso quiero monopolizar su atención? Día uno, y tu habías echado tu cabeza a la borda por él.— Julian chasqueó la lengua--Tal vez hablé con Joshua sobre eso y él sólo dijo que era normal, hay amistades así, lo sé, pero luego se convirtió en una apuesta, lo siento, ¿si? Fue inevitable. No puedes culparme.  


Leon rodó los ojos. —Eres increible, Julian Weigl.  


—¿Qué puedo decirte?  


—¿Me puedo quedar a dormir?— Leon preguntó.  


—Amigo, no tienes ni porqué preguntar.  


✿  


Irónico. Era un bonita día. Max no esperaba lo que iba a suceder. Sentado en clase de inglés, apuntaba con rápidez lo que la profesora había escrito en el pizarrón. Habían comenzado un nuevo tema: descripciones y comparaciones. Leon a veces soplaba en su cuello, causando que Max se retorciera. La profesora apuntó su dedo hacía él. Max se avergonzó, después se vengaría de Leon, no escuchó lo que la profesora había dicho.  


—Muy bien, Maximilian, como veo que está muy atento, ¿podría usted describir brevemente su familia?— La profesora esperaba por su respuesta al igual que unos cuantos compañeros.  


Max respiró profundo, liberando el aire poco a poco. La pregunta se sintió como una sentencia. Leon susurró un lo siento, y apretó su hombro. Podría haber pasado mañana o el día siguiente o semana o mes. Max no sabía cuando, pero si que pasaría.  


—Somos una familia pequeña. Uno de mis padres, Benni, tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos cafés, mientras que Mats tiene el cabello negro y los ojos cafés. Mats es más alto que Benni, pero Benni es más delgado que Mats.— Max dijo.  


La profesora pestañeó un par de veces, analizando la información, y luego sonrió. —Muy bien, Maximilian.  


Alguién dijo: El pequeño Max tiene dos padres. ¡Que asco! Max ignoró el comentario, sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Otro chico comenzó a reírse, y luego se unieron más.  


—¿Qué diablos te pasa, imbécil?— Leon gruño, la chilla chirrió contra el suelo cuando se levantó. No podía involucrar a Leon. Max se levantó y susurró a Leon que estaba bien.  


La profesora se dirigió a los tres. —Ustedes. Afuera, rápido.  


El chico, Marc, empujó a Leon cuando salió. Max siguió a Leon. La profesora aún no salía, quizá dando instrucciones mientras regresaba.  


—¿Defiendes a tu noviecita, Goretzka?— Marc escupió, mirandolos con asco.  
Max trató de detener a Leon cuando este dirigió su puño directo en la cara de Marc. Trastabillando hacia atrás, Marc cayó de culo.  


—¿Tienes algo más que decir, Schneider?— Leon tenía las manos hechas puños, mirando fijamente a Marc. —¿Y qué si lo hice?  


—¡Leon! Tranquilizate, esto sólo lo va a empeorar.— Max rogó, sus palmas presionadas en el pecho de Leon.  


—Dos mariquitas contra mi. Suena justo.  


Marc se había levantado, empujó a Max lejos de Leon y lo tomó de la playera y tiró el primer puñetazo y luego otro.  


—¡No lo toques, bastardo!—León jaló por la sudadera, ya en el suelo, subiendose encima, conectando su puño con la mandibula de Marc repetidamente. Por un momento, Leon se detuvo y Marc aprovechó el descuido, inviertiendo posiciones, regresó un par de golpes. Max estaba a punto de quitarle de encima a Marc, cuando varios estudiantes comenzaron a rodearlos y la profesora salió, deteniendo la pelea.  


La profesora los llevó a la dirección después de poner orden. Marc estaba dentro, la enfermera limpiando su rostro. Leon y Max esperaban afuera.  


—Vamonos de aquí—Max murmuró, sentía un hormigueo en su labio y su ojo ziquierdo. Sangre seca descansaba en su nariz.  


—¿Qué?  


—Vamonos de aquí, por favor—Max rogó.  


Leon asintió, purpura decorando uno de sus ojos. Tomó la mano de Leon y corrieron. A Max no le interasaba a dónde, sólo lejos sonaba como una buena idea.  


✿  


El móvil no paraba de vibrar. Mats o Benni o inclusive Julian, no importaba, el apagó su móvil. Leon le hizo una seña a Max para que se acerara, dos boletos en su mano.  


—Vamos el tren llegará en cinco minutos.  


—Leon, lo siento. Deberías volver, no debí haberte metido en esto—Max comenzó a sentirse culpable, viendo como la sudadera de Leon estaba manchada de sangre y cara estaba magullada.  


—Ambos sabemos que fue mi culpa, Maxie. Y no iba a permitir a ese sujeto hablar así. Ellos ni siquiera conocen a Mats o a Benni. Estoy aquí por que quiero y no voy a dejarte en una ciudad que apenas conoces. Sólo...no voy a dejarte, otra vez.  


—Gracias.  


Esperaron en la línea del tren. Pocas personas dispersas en los asientos. Leon y Max se sentaron en la parte trasera, Leon enredó sus dedos con los de Max.  


—¿A dónde vamos?  


—Lejos. O algo así. Ya verás cuando estemos ahí.  


✿  


Caminaron hasta llegar a un sendero. Árboles grandes y de gran follaje, recorrían la brecha casi en línea recta. El único sónido era el de sus pasos y la respiración agitada de ambos. Leon no soltó su mano, Max lo seguía, dudando en un principio cuando dejaron de andar por el sendero. Leon lo guiaba por entre los árboles.  


—El sendero es por allá...  


—Lleva a la zona rural, un pequeño pueblo. Sólo espera, ¿si?  


Continuaron por entre los árboles. Se detuvieron ante un río, del otro lado más árboles coloreaban el paisaje. A su alrededor, había rocas de todos los tamaños.  


—Mi familia y yo solemos acampar aquí. A veces, visitamos el pueblo. ¿Te gusta?—Leon rompió el silencio—Nos iremos antes de que anochezca porque la temperatura baja. No querrás morir de hipotermia, te lo aseguro.  


Oh, claro, ellos tendrían que regresar. Max era inconsciente de las lágrimas que bajaban, perdiendose en cuello. Él era feliz, Mats y Benni lo hacían posible. Ellos le dieron una familia. Pero no podía seguir así, estaba tan cansado de mudarse, de huír y permitirle a todos esos idiotas tener la razón. Y luego estaba Leon. No podría siquiera pensar en dejar de ver a Leon. Leon limpió las lagrimas con sus pulgares, y lo apretó fuerte en un abrazo. Max no sabía lo que necesitaba en ese momento, pero cuando Leon lo abrazó, fue bueno para su alma. Leon formaba parte de su hogar, él pertenecía con Leon. Como Mats y Benni se pertenecían el uno al otro.  


Horas o minutos, Max no lo sabía, en ese lapso de tiempo no hubo necesidad de palabras. Sentados en la tierra, recargados en una gran piedra, la cabeza de Max estaba recargada en el hombro de Leon. Había dejado de llorar y Leon había mojado un poco su bufanda y limpiado la sangre seca.  


—En un principio no era así, ¿sabes? Benni y Mats me llevaban al parque los fines de semana o visitabamos el acuario, otras veces visitabamos a los abuelos. Me gustaba mucho ir al supermercado, era gracioso como Mats se derretía ante las suplicas de Benni. Cuando la abuela no podía cuidar de mi, terminaba en el trabajo con Benni o Mats. Al sentirme cómodo con ellos, empezé a ir a la escuela. Todo iba bien. Juntos, Mats y Benni me dejaban en la escuela y luego pasaban por mi. Si Mats cocinaba, Benni lavaba los platos y ambos me dejaban ayudarlos. Mats era el que me ayudaba con las tareas porque su hora de comida era más amplia que la de Benni. En las noches me arropaban juntos y Mats contaba historias graciosas pero extrañas—Max sonrió con nostalgia, buscando la mano de Leon—Pero todo se derrumbó un día. Era mitad de curso, había una reunión, iba a haber un viaje, visitariamos dos museos y la profesora quería que un grupo de padres nos acompañara, para reforzar la seguridad. Nosotros tendríamos que esperar afuera hasta el final de la reunión. Yo jugaba con unos niños. Después de que Mats y Benni entraron al salón de clases, ellos comenzaron a decir cosas que no entendía en ese momento. No me importó, nunca lo ha hecho. Pero los padres de los demás niños hicieron daño a Benni. Me cambiaron de escuela hasta que cada vez que sucedia, tomabamos las maletas y estabamos en carretera directo a otro lugar. No quiero irme y ahora nos volvimos a encontrar y no creo soportar la idea de dejarnos de ver.  


—No voy a dejarte. Vamos a arreglar esto, Max. No lo sé si va a estar bien, pero no voy a dejarte—Leon dijo, sintiendo cada palabra.  


El cielo comenzaba a pintarse de un negro. El aire silbaba, atravesando la tela de su sudadera. Si, tendrían que regresar. Benni de seguro estaba por arrancarse el cabello o llamar a la policia y organizar un convoy. Caminaron de vuelta a la estación, sus manos entrelazadas. Max no sabía si la gente los miraba por ir tomados de la mano o los rostros magullados. No importaba.  


✿  


Las luces estaban encendidas. El auto estacionado afuera.  


—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe?—Leon preguntó de nuevo.  


—No, estaré bien. Sólo ve a casa, tus padres deben de estar preocupados.  


—Ellos van a entender. En serio, ¿estás seguro?  


—Has hecho más que suficiente. Te llamaré, ¿está bien?  


Leon lo abrazo una vez más. Puso sus manos en cada una de sus mejillas, posando su mirada sobre la de Max. Un remolino de emociones indescifrables fue lo que Max vió a través de la mirada de Leon. Su cerebro hizo cortocircuito en el momento exacto en el que Leon unió sus labios. Fuegos artificiales explotaban en su interior. Un cosquilleo recorría de punta a punta su cuerpo. Lucecitas brillaban en sus ojos hasta que los cerró, respondiendo al beso. Leon rompió el beso, uniendo sus frentes. Besó el lunar que tenía a un lado de su boca. Fue un beso cálido.  


—Pase lo que pase, llamame.  


Leon se alejo, las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera. Max respiró profundo, recuperandose del beso. Caminó hasta la puerta, tratando desesperadamente no hacer ningún ruido. La voz de Mats se escuchaba en la cocina. Max esperó un momento antes de entrar.  


—Benni, no creo que eso funcione.  


—¿Para ti o para quién?  


—Para todos. No debe de ser lindo mudarnos cada vez que este tipo de cosas suceden. No es justo. Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer, pero no está funcionando.  


—Todo esto, ¿es mi culpa? ¿Es lo que tratas de decir?  


—Benni, no voltees mis palabras. Hay gente así en todos lados. Siempre la habrá. No podemos permitir que eso destruya todo lo que hemos construido.  


—Sólo no quiero que lo lastimen aún más. A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor no haberlo traído con nosotros. Dejar que otra familia lo amara. Una familia normal—Benni sonaba derrotado y sus palabras derrotaron el corazón de Max, lágrimas encontrando su camino de vuelta a sus mejillas. Y entró en la cocina, pisando fuerte.  


—¡Quizás ese es el maldito problema! Tu no crees que somos una familia. ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser así?! ¿Por qué importa tanto lo que otros digan? Una ciudad nueva cada vez, ¡¿para qué?! Los dejabas ganar con sus estupidos comentarios. No estás dispuesto a mostrarles. ¿Por qué Benni? ¡Estoy cansado de toda esta mierda!—Max explotó, encajando sus uñas en sus piernas a través del pantalón.  


Benni tenía la boca abierta, si, estaba dolido, porque casi siempre la verdad dolía. Max estaba frente a él y Benni sabía que había escuchado. Su pequeño Max. Sus ojos demostraban lo que sabía que había ocultado. Su pequeño con el labio partido y un moretón en su mejilla, pero eso no era el dolor escrito en sus ojos sino el que Benni había causado tratando de protegerlo. Como deseaba no haber dicho lo que había dicho, porque Mats era su hijo, de él y de Mats, y un papelo una persona nunca podrían decir lo contrario.  


—Tal vez hubiera sido mejor dejar al pobre niño abandonado y desearle suerte. Nos hubieramos ahorrado todo esto. Hubiera sido mejor, ¿No, Benni?  


Max salió de ahí, sintiendose asfixiado, corrió hacía su habitación y azotó la puerta. El nudo en su garganta parecía crecer a cada segundo. Se dejó caer en la cama, quedandose dormido, la cama humdeciendose.  


✿  


Mats detuvo a Benni. —No, dale un poco de espacio.  


—Mats, lo que dijo...¿tú...—Benni no terminó la frase, Mats asintió.  


—Dejamos de ir al parque juntos o hacer las compras o llevarlo a la escuela . Se suponía que eramos una familia, Benni. De pronto, tenías una escusa para todo. Traté de entender porque sé cuanto te afecta, me afecta a mi también. Pero se salió de control. Sabes que te amo Benni, eres más que el amor de mi vida. Pero llegué a pensar alguna vez todo lo que dijo Max. Parecía como si la única solución fuera comenzar de nuevo. Pero sé que aún no te das por vencido, sigues aquí, con nosotros.  


—¿Por qué no me dijiste?  


—Te darías cuenta tarde o temprano. No quería comenzar una pelea, Benni. Estabas tratando de hacer lo mejor,  


—Así que si es mi culpa.  


Mats suspiró. —No es sobre encontrar un culpable, Benni. Nos equivocamos, no somos perfectos. Así que mirame a los ojos—Benni lo hizo. —Estamos juntos en esto. Él vendrá a nosotros. Somos sus padres y él esnuestro hijo.  


Mats sostuvó a Benni como lo había hecho muchas otras veces y como lo haría muchas otras más.  


✿  


Max despertó, su garganta seca. La cabeza le punsaba, sentía martilleos en sus sienes. Los recuerdos del día anterior se repitieron en su cabeza y Max gimió. En la mesita de noche había un vaso de agua y una pastilla junto al peluche de Erwin, la mascota del Schalke, estaba una nota. Max tragó la pastilla y se terminó el vaso de agua de un s´olo trago, luego tomó el peluche y la nota.  


"No seas tan duro con Benni, él te ama. Mats"  


Había olvidado el peluche, Mats y Benni lo habían llevado a ver su primer partido y esa fue la primer vez que Max llamó a ambos Papá. Benni casi lloraba, Max rió ante el recuerdo.  


Bajó las escaleras , Benni estaba sentado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados. Max sabía que no dormía. Se sentó a su lado, el sillón hundiendose levemente, Benni abrió los ojos.  


—Papá, lo siento. En serio, lo siento. Sólo estabas tratando de protegerme y yo lo agradezco...  


—No, Max. Tienes razón.—Benni lucía cansado, ojeras bajo sus ojos. Parecía un poco miserable. Max tragó, la seuqedad regresando a su boca. Benni colocó su mano en lamejilla de Max, acariciando con el pulgar el moretón suavemente sin hacer daño, una sonrisa triste y apagada colgando en su rostro—Lo siento, Max, por todo.  


—No van a regresarme, ¿verdad?—Max titubeó. Benni abrió sus ojos.  


—¡Dios, no, Max! No eres un objeto. A menos...A menos que ya no quieras estar con nosotros—Benni dijo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar.  


—No quiero irme. Son mi familia y quiero que siempre sea así, pero no quiero mudarme más.  


—No lo haremos, Max.  


Max se recargó en el pecho de Benni, quedandose un rato así. Bennie besó su frente, un gesto que significaba que iban a estar bien.  


—¿Dónde está Max?  


Benni suspiró. —Está hablando con la escuela y los padres de Marc y Leon. Los padres de Marc querían demandar a la escuela si tu y Leon no eran expulsados. Quizá no tarde en regresar,  


—¡No! No pueden hacer eso. Yo involucré a Leon.  


—Max tranquilo. Mats hizo todo lo posible. Dos semanas de suspensión y trabajo comunitario en la escuela, para los tres. —A Benni se le iluminó el rostro. —También tendremos que hablar con los padres de Leon para agradecerles y disculparno. ¿Por qué no tomas una ducha mientras preparo el desayuno?  


—Si, está bien.  


Max subió de nuevo a su habitación. Encendió su móvil. Los mensajes de Leon iban de palabras de preocupación hasta el último mensaje, que plantó una risa genuina en sus labios: Tu padre acaba de romper el trasero de los padres de Marc de una forma espectacular.  


✿  


Era el último día de suspensión, Max y Leon estaban pintando las mesas de la cafetería. Ambos esperaban que la escuela ya hubiera olvidado el incidente. Les dieron zonas distintas tanto a Marc como a Leon y Max para trabajar. Hubo una reunión, dónde Marc tenía que disculparse al igual que Leon y Max. En ambos, sólo quedaban fantasmas de los golpes.  


—Hey, Max, escucha esto. Dejaría que el profesor Neuer hiciera conmigo lo que fuera. ¿Qué diablos?— Max y Leon estallaron en risas.  


Las mesas estaban tapizadas con garabatos, conversaciones, números de telefono y confesiones de amor o un tanto extrañas como la del profesor Neuer. Lastima que serían cubiertas, Max sabía que no tardaría en aparecer nuevos garabatos.  


—Estoy agotado. Odio a los idiostas que pegan chicles bajo las mesas. ¡Es asqueroso! —Leon aventó la espátula.  


Los padres de Leon había sido muy amables al respecto, así que Max respiraba aliviado. Ellos había hablado, sobre el beso y lo que había sucedido después de que Leon dejó a Max en casa. Julian no dejó de mirarlos acusadoramente, hasta que Leon le dijo todo, mientras pausaba para robarle besos a Max, y Julian rodaba los ojos dramáticamente.  


—Podría llorar de felicidad, no vas a irte— Leon se acercó desde atrás, tomando la cintura de Max, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Max.  


—Max dejó caer la brocha y volteó, acercó sus labios, uniendolos en un beso tierno. Leon cerró sus ojos, llevando sus manos a las mejillas de Max, acariciando el lunar. Leon había contado a Max sobre el sueño, ambos se había sonrojado pero luego Max comenzó a carcajearse como un loco.  


—Benni y Mats te invitaron a cenar. En el sentido formal, o al menos eso fue lo que entendí cuando Benni me dijo. Creo que ellos lo saben.  
Leon levantó una de sus cejas, quedandose estático, luego se recuperó cuando Max trató de poner espacio entre ellos, Leon no lo dejó.—Mats no va a deshollarme para la cena, ¿cierto?  


Max rió. —Creo que estás preocupandote de la persona equivocada, que no te engañe la amabilidad de Benni.—Max se encogió de hombros.—Sabes que les agradas.  
Leon unió sus frentes, rozando sus narices, en un beso de esquimal. Max pudo ver a través de Leon, todo lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento, reflejado en su propia mirada. No iba a ser fácil, pero cada segundo valdría la pena.


End file.
